


Male? Mystic Messenger

by editex



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, MalexMale, porn?, verycringeworthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editex/pseuds/editex
Summary: Male reader x male mystic messenger characters- SlOw UpDatEs





	Male? Mystic Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if you don't like it just leave.  
> \- Don't be rude.
> 
> Thank you my dudes!

`

 

 

 

 

 

I wish I had never said those words that day . 

I should've known he didn't love me . 

All those little comments in the chatroom, were simply a game to him . 

A distraction . 

A meaningless waste of time . 

There was no space station . 

There was only the stars , that we shared under the same sky . 

I wondered if he ever looked at them and thought of me ?  __

The day Saeyoung came to the apartment I was staying in , even for just work , I was happy .

 I got to see him up close . I got to share the same room with him . I got to see an insight into his life . 

 I loved him ...

" S- Saeyoung ? "

" Leave me alone MC . "

" P- Please .. "

I didn't even know what I was pleading for at the time .  

For him to love me ? 

For him to give me a chance ?

 For him to let me in ? 

 

" What is it ? Hurry it up, I'm busy . "

" W- Well I .. I just r-really like you an- "

" You love me don't you ? "

I had no chance . 

I knew it then . 

But I still had hope . 

 

My voice didn't cooperate with me so all I could do was nod .  Putting my worries behind me , all I could give him was , a pathetic and sincere nod  . 

My heart was on my sleeve.

 

" I don't love you . "

My heart broke a little that day . 

But it was alright , 

I still had hope .

 

" I never loved you . "

Was all he responded when I brought up how happy he seemed in the chatroom , 

when we chatted together . 

Did those words really mean nothing to you Saeyoung ? 

I refused to believe it . 

 

" Let me just work . "

I only bother you , because I'm worried about you . 

Please just give me a chance . 

We don't even have to be together , let me just be close to you ...

 

" Your annoying ; A nuisance . "

My hope was vanishing . 

My heart was shattering . 

All I could do was helplessly nod ,

and distance myself from him . 

Just like he wanted me too .

 

 

" Why can't you understand I want nothing to do with you !? "

please , 

" ... I-I'm .... "

let  me

" No ! Don't say you're sorry ! If you're really sorry, why don't you stay out of my business !?  "

in.

" .... Better yet , 

Why Don't You stay out of my Life Altogether ?

... you're only a bother . "  
  
  
  
  
  


Is that what you really wanted ? 

I can't help but wonder , 

if I choose the wrong option that day . 

 

" B-but I'm happier . 

And you seem to be doing okay . 

Maybe , this was all for the better .

Maybe we weren't just meant to be .

Maybe one day we'll be together again .

Maybe one day you'll forgive me for my selfishness . 

I'm sorry I never made it to the eleventh day , Saeyoung . "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" I'm Sorry To Have  Reseted You . "

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know. oh well-
> 
> iT's caLLeD bEiNG aBStrAct


End file.
